creepypasta_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Sad Satan - Jogo Assustador da Deep Web
A internet é um lugar vasto e desconhecido. As partes que você e eu interagimos diariamente são muito pequenas comparadas com o que está flutuando por ai. A internet vai fundo, e pode ser bem obscura. Nos cantos obscuros da internet, dizem que existe um jogo chamado de “Sad Satan”, numa traduçao literal "O Triste Satan". É um jogo de horror diferente de qualquer coisa com a qual já nos deparamos. Sad Satan não pode ser comprado em nenhuma loja ou baixado digitalmente por qualquer meio tradicional como a Steam. Segundo o que dizem só pode ser acessado pelas ferramentas que possibilitam acessar o Tor, ou a Deep Web, mais comumente chamada. Parte da deep web é bom para a anonimosidade, como no caso de militantes de países como coreia e cuba. E qualquer um tentando achar a fonte dos posts irá ter um grande problema, devida a sua profundidade. Há um tempo atrás, Jamie, proprietário do canal do YouTube Obscure Horror Corner, disse que teve contato com um download misterioso da deep web hosteado num site do Onion. Este arquivo estava nomeado como “Sad Satan,” e era um jogo de horror que capturou seu interesse. Era afinal um jogo de horror que ele poderia exibir em seu canal. “Eu não uso muito a deep web,” Jamie contou semana passada. “Mas um ou dois meses atrás um inscrito do canal me enviou este link e disse que achou bem assustador e sabia que eu iria estar interessado, que é claro, estava.” “Eu fiz uma checagem no Anti-Vírus e o arquivo parecia OK, então eu fui adiante com ele,” disse Jamie. O que Jamie disse que achou era algo meio que incompreensível. Estranho, enigmático, porém incompreensível. Felizmente, Jamie documentou sua aventura durante o jogo. O jogo começa num corredor escuro: Seguindo adiante, é difícil entender o que te espera de longe. A unica coisa que você consegue ouvir são os seus passos, um após o outro, agindo como um lembrete que algo tangivel existe dentro das sombras. A caminhada continua por um tempo, embora o jogador no vídeo não pareça estar fazendo nenhum progresso. É como se o personagem estivesse andando numa esteira – mas não, eventualmente, o o personagem começa a chegar perto de uma luz piscante. Aqui é que fica estranho, os sons começam. Se parecem com o som de uma criança ofegando. Embora pudesse ser qualquer coisa. O personagem se vira, anda um pouco. Então da a volta novamente. Agora parece haver uma porta diferente fora da luz. O labirinto não é estático. Ele se modifica. O personagem se move em direção a luz, naturalmente. As vozes se tornam distorcidas, estranhas. O corredor muda, também: As vozes se transformam num rosnar. O personagem simplesmente continua a andar em frente – sério, é a unica coisa que ele pode fazer. Eventualmente, o personagem se acha novamente no corredor inicial, só que desta vez, algo se corrompe, está instável.. Uma linha amarela pisca no chão a cada poucos segundos, quase faz parecer que o personagem anda no meio de uma rodovia: O personagem continua andando nessa rua, até que eventualmente ela se transforma de novo: No final da caminhada, se transforma uma vez mais. É o primeiro corredor, mas desta vez, o plano todo parece estar gemendo e se lamentando. Parece que você está no estomago de uma criatura. O personagem para durante um tempo, somente escutando. O som muda e cresce, aumenta, mais agressivo. Parece o som de alguém respirando no pescoço do personagem, rosnando, faminto. Eventualmente, o cenário muda novamente – para o corredor preto e branco. Essa região se tornou volátil. As paredes esmaecem e mudam, e você pode ouvir uma voz masculina repetir uma frase ininteligivel de novo e de novo. Ainda assim, o personagem continua em frente, procurando o final do corredor: O personagem chega ao fim do corredor, e é recebido com isso: A tela bizarre, que Kirk me diz parecer bastante com a da temporada um de Hannibal, dura por um segundo ou dois antes de sumir. Então de volta para os malditos corredores. Dessa vez, o personagem parece estar drogado. Se move como em slow motion, o som se distorce ainda mais. Ele alcança o fim do corredor, e muda novamente: Essa parte é dificil de ver a menos que seu computador esteja cheia de brilho, porém tem sangue no chão. Naturalmente, o personagem anda a procura da sua fonte. Eventualmente, a cena pisca essa foto de Jimmy Savile e Margaret Thatcher por uma fração de segundo... … e mais uma vez retornando para o corredor. O ‘NSPCC’, a propósito, é o National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children. Essa, creio, é a maior pista a respeito do que Sad Satan se “trata”, mas nos vamos chegar lá. O vídeo termina com o personagem alcançando o final do novo corretor, essa parte primeira completa dura uns 12 minutos. Jamie disse que o jogo o assustou tanto que ele acabou deletando o jogo de seu computador. Jamie ainda subiu uma segunda parte do vídeo, bem similar ao primeiro vídeo, vários corredores assustadores: O mais importante, o segundo vídeo revela que o personagem não está sozinho no corredor: Jamie disse após contato da redação, que não passou o link Onion pois não era o tipo de conteúdo que pretendia veicular, dada a face do conteúdo no site original, na qual incluia diversos outros links contendo abuso infantil como pedófilos e crianças em situação desumana e identidades e endereços de supostos pedófilos, o que nos leva a crer que embora o game nos mostre um clima de horror e um título obscuro, ele pode ser na realidade um clamo pelo hype para expor essas pessoas, iremos atualizar este post conforme recebamos notícias sobre Sad Satan. Você pode assistir parte do jogo aqui: Category:Games Category:Deep Web Category:Real